


Womanizer

by cosmicwife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Law and Order - Freeform, lesbian love, pharmetry, symmarah, wlw, womanizing pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife
Summary: Fareeha is quite the womanizer of Overwatch, but she only has eyes for one at this point. After long training sessions with Satya, Pharah has grown quite fond of the perfectionist, but will Symmetra return the feelings?





	1. Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UvaRamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/gifts).



> Again, another fic for the wifey~  
> This one is going to have a few chapters I suspect.  
> I'm gonna try to post them as fast as I can.  
> Also there will eventually be some smut but for now it's clean.  
> Also, I'd like to note, I have my main faves who's personality I can draw up pretty well but some others may lack and for that I'm sorry.  
> I'll do my best to represent everyone accurately but really... this is a fic.  
> Soooooo take it with a grain of salt please and thank you.
> 
> With that said I hope you like it :)

               The mess hall was bright with the afternoon sun shining in. The only shadows casted were from the tall pines outside the windows and even those weren’t enough to block the rays bursting in assaulting everyone’s eyesight. It had been a long night for Fareeha who had been up entertaining… well that’s how some would put it. Fully prepared for the hall at this hour, she had sunglasses on as she made her way around the server stations to put her meal together. After skipping breakfast, the very active woman was positively famished.  As she was assembling herself a sandwich, she could hear footsteps approach her. The specific clicking sound alerted her that it was not going to be a pleasant interaction. “You missed rounds this morning,” the stern, heavy accented voice of woman said. Fareeha, without looking, gave a nod and continued to add lettuce to her heap. “You can’t keep doing this Fareeha. If you’re not taking training seriously then I’m going to have to choose someone else to work with.” This statement made every muscle in her well-toned body completely tense. Was she serious this time? Fareeha thought to herself. She turned to look at the perfectly poised Indian woman, hands clasped under her chest as if she were to break out in a traditional dance at any moment.

                “Listen Satya, I had a long night,” she said as she lowered her sunglasses to see over them, “I _am_ taking this training seriously. I asked you for the lessons after all. It won’t happen again, I promise.” To solidify her statement she left her tray and stood facing the still tall but much smaller woman. Satya didn’t respond, she had no patience for people who wasted her time and Fareeha was no exception. As much as she liked helping her train it was becoming more annoying to keep track of her. Staya gave a stern nod “One more chance and then I’m done,” she said before turning sharply on her heel and walking through the double doors back to the dorms. Fareeha’s shoulders sank, she really hated disappointing Satya, even though it may seem like she didn’t care. She really didn’t mean to skip their training and so from now on she was earnestly going to try harder.

                As soon as she found a table out of the sun, Fareeha was swarmed by some of the other ladies in Overwatch. She had become quite popular amongst the female population and she sort of reveled in it. She really couldn’t help that they were so attracted to her charms and smooth talking. She was very serious about her work in Overwatch but she would be remiss if she didn’t acknowledge that off duty time was what she looked most forward to. Angela was the first to plant next to her. She was who she spent last night with. Everyone knew that Fareeha was sort of a “womanizer” but no one would openly admit to relations with her as she would request they kept it quiet. “I had a good time last night,” Angela said sort of coyly and a bit seductively.

                “Mm,” Fareeha replied shortly. She was having a hard time getting Satya’s tone of disappointment out of her head for some reason.

                A bit wounded but not deterred by the short response, Angela continued. “Well I was wondering, if you’re free this evening, if you wouldn’t mind a repeat performance. I found one of those things we were talking about last night and thought we could try it?”

                Fareeha, partly annoyed and not sure why, just nodded mindlessly. Angela lit up and began eating her food in a state of glee. Before her second bite, Lena bounced onto the aluminum bench that was welded to the table causing the table to slightly bounce with her. It wasn’t a violent movement by any means but it was enough to get the two ladies’ attention. Fareeha raised her head slightly and Angela stopped and looked at their new company in slight disgust at the intrusion. “Hiya ladies!” Lena chimed cheerfully, her smile as wide as her face. Fareeha gave a short wave with her free hand before reaching for another chip to shove in her mouth. Angela, realizing her initial reaction was a bit rude, switched tunes and responded just as cheerfully “Hello Lena.” Lena nodded in acknowledgment to the blond but she was really only here to grab Fareeha’s attention.

                “So Pharah, did you hear? There’s a match in town tonight. I was wonderin’ if you’d like to go with me? Ya know if ya ain’t busy?”

                Fareeha, still lost in her own thoughts gave another absentminded nod. Angela, staring attentively immediately sulked and lost her cheery expression. _Did she just make plans with me and now with Lena?_ she thought.

                “Oh great then I’ll save ya a seat love! See ya then!” Lena exclaimed as she bounced out from the bench and out of the mess hall.

                As her meal continued more people sat down and tried to make small talk but all was falling on deaf ears as Fareeha was lost in her own thoughts. Angela, now a bit upset by seeing how careless Fareeha had been in paying attention quickly realized that this evening wasn’t going to happen. Excusing herself, she cleaned her tray hastily and made her way out of the hall. Fareeha stood not long afterwards, without any food left on her own tray, she put everything in the cleaning bin and headed to the dorms. The sun was now moving westward in the sky and it was getting too late to train, but she was determined to make it up to Satya.

                Before she could talk herself out of it, Fareeha found herself at the door of her mentor. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. Listening intently she heard the sound of heels make their way across the hard floor and stop in front of the door. Fareeha could see Satya’s shadow blocking the sunlight streaming through the crack of the door. She heard a click of metal against metal as the door opened slowly and slightly, with Satya’s face peering through the opening. “Can I help you Miss Amari?”

                Fareeha paused and thought for a second, “I just want to apologize for my behavior this morning and this afternoon. I know I probably don’t deserve this, but if you have free time now I’d like to still get some training in today.”

                Satya stood, analyzing her words over again in her head, wondering whether she should let the woman have a makeup session or to shut the door and return to her reading. Apparently taking longer than Fareeha deemed comfortable, the Egyptian woman quickly apologized again and turned to leave. “No. Wait.” Satya stopped her, “I’ll give you one hour. That’s all I have available at short notice. Meet me on the training grounds in 15 minutes.” Fareeha smiled to herself, stood tall, nodded, and continued her walk back to her room to change.


	2. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah tries her best for Satya's approval only to fall flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, this won't be a long one. I'm shooting for 5 chapters.  
> Please leave comments and let me know how you like it :)

                Satya was already there setting up her digital dummies as Fareeha entered the grounds. She saw the curvy, dark skinned woman running around creating strands of blue to form shapes that turned into her opponents. Fareeha had her Raptora suit oiled just yesterday so her approach was silent and thus gave her time to admire Symmetra’s fluid like movements as she actualized a battlefield for them to work with. It was this kind of thing that Pharah had been admiring for weeks now. Ever since she asked Satya to help her, she hadn’t been the same. At first there was some bickering and instead of quitting, Pharah the persistent refused to be on bad terms with someone she respected. She kept at her training, learning what made the well-organized, overly anal Satya tick. She tried her hardest to not push her buttons and to take everything seriously. It was growing harder these days, however. In the past week the Egyptian woman couldn’t help but notice the little things; the way she smiled, the way she flicked her wrist a certain way to spin her sentries into reality, the way her hair flowed like water around her as she moved briskly. It all dug into Pharah’s mind, buried itself deep and rooted itself causing her to think of nothing else. Last night she had tried to get her mind off it, but she couldn’t. She wanted nothing more than to come in early this morning, she was even up early enough, but she was ashamed. Suddenly something she sort of prided herself on, being the womanizer of Overwatch, had become something… dirty.

                Satya began placing the last dummy as she saw Fareeha standing there, staring. “Well there you are. Let us get this moving shall we?” Pharah snapped out of her daze and nodded, placing her visor on and stepping out. With a quick click of a button inside her heavy metal suit, she sent herself sailing into the sky and then held it steady. She put her arm out and began launching attacks at Satya’s formations, almost sorry she had to destroy such talent, but happy to see Symmetra running around again to continue to actualize more in random places. Pharah watched as the back of Satya’s skirt bounced left and right around her voluptuous form. Distracted, Pharah hadn't notice her decline and slammed into a roof hard bringing her back to reality. She began rolling and before she fell right off she propelled herself back up into the sky with a shot out her wrist, catching herself, and floating once again. The whirring sound of her jets is all she could hear from this height but she knew down below that Satya was yelling at her to be careful.

                Pharah continued on, this time trying not to pay attention to her partner down below. She concentrated on the task at hand, slightly hoping to impress the master of perfectionism down below. She blasted all of her dummies in record time and came sailing down landing softly in front of Symmetra. Taking off her visor and standing a good foot taller than her, Pharah looked down at the stoic faced woman. “So… how’d I do?” Pharah asked, hoping for some sort of rewarding answer.

                “Fine. Now on to the next part.” Symmetra responded with no emotion.

                Pharah hung her head and put her visor back on as to not giveaway her disappointment in Satya’s unenthused tone. She was a woman who fed on praise. She needed validation to feel that what she did mattered. This is probably why she took so many lovers. She really enjoyed making someone feel good and what better way of knowing how amazing you were than sex? Sex provided immediate gratification. One touch here and your partner trembles, another caress there and they let out a moan. It was all so pleasing to hear; music to her ears really. So when Pharah actually had to put thought into her actions and work hard for her gratification it became slightly disheartening for it to fall flat and be met with unimpressed expression. However, this did not stop her from trying. She was going to get a “Well done!” out of Satya if it was the last thing she did.

                “Now we’re going to test your reflexes when you can’t fly to get away,” Symmetra informed as she walked to the other end of the grounds to form an army to oppose Pharah. This part of training always made her nervous. She was always quick to fly out of trouble, but it was true that there are some instances where she is stuck and has to run around firing manically to get out. She needed to perfect that because sometimes she would blast a wall and it would cause damage to her under her suit. Sure there was usually a medic on hand, but she didn’t want to rely on healing when she could avoid the situation altogether. Pharah stood her stance as Symmetra crafted a room around her out of what really seemed like thin air. She was so good at what she did that you hardly saw how it all came together, it just… did. Her arms moved as if she were always dancing. Even her robotic arm had a fluidity about it that left Pharah in awe as she watched Symmetra construct walls and then finally a roof. Everything glowed a shiny neon blue before solidifying into an actual building. Before Pharah could admire the rest of her partner’s work, she was rushed on by two digital dummies. She held her ground and blasted as the two moved left and right and back. It was hard when they moved so much but she had to concentrate and try. With one blast she eliminated one opponent, then turned her rocket launcher to the next but was too late. It had lunged at her and punched her, knocking her backwards into the synthetic wall. Her launcher reacted without her aim and blasted the roof making a giant hole. Before the blue nanos banded together to repair it, the dummy rushed on Pharah again causing her to shoot another rocket off into the ceiling breaking the progress of the nanos. She finally caught her bearings and jumped to her feet while firing like crazy at the dummy. Again she missed her mark and blasted a wall close to her causing the blast to ricochet and slam her suit. She flew back through the threshold, her back hitting the concrete hard making her body tingle with pain. Symmetra, watching from her platform, came running down to meet the fallen woman. She ordered her dummy to stop before it could do further damage.

                Fareeha lay still as Satya approached her, her skirt swaying left and right before the woman got to her knees to check on her partner’s condition. “Oh dear. Are you alright Fareeha? That was quite a blow.” Satya said with very little emotion but enough for Pharah to hold on to and find her way to sit up, meeting the bright yellown gaze of Satya’s wide eyes that held all the concern she was looking for.

                Pulling off her visor, Pharah shook her head slightly and replied “Uhm yea. That dummy was quite brutal. No matter. I’m okay. Thanks for stopping it, though.” Satya smiled. _She smiled!_ Pharah thought. And wow what a beautiful smile it was. Both women were gazing and before she could stop herself, Pharah leaned in to kiss her crush. Satya, surprised, stood up quickly and walked away. “That’s all for today, we’ll meet tomorrow as scheduled. Good evening,” she said calling over her shoulder as she retracted her formations and headed for the exit; leaving Pharah to sit there – alone.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah... Mercy... Pharah... Symmetra... What a mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize these chapters are like hella short but I can't be arsed to mess around lol  
> Plus they look longer in Word x.x  
> So I'm now considering a few more, but seeing as they are tiny I'm sure you all won't mind.  
> Also trying to bang them out and post them as I write them.

                 _Alllaena!* Shit!_ Pharah kept thinking as she walked back to her room. She entered and slammed the door shut out of frustration for her behavior. “What part of you thought she was going to return your affection? Huh? I’M WAITING?” she yelled to no one but herself. As she began dismantling her suit and placing it back in its case, she couldn’t help but let tears well up the more she dwelled on it and soon she found herself sobbing on the floor over her suit. She didn’t know how long she was there for before she heard a knock on the door. Wiping her face she got up and answered it. “Hey love! I was just coming to get… you… Hey are you okay?” Lena asked mid-sentence, noticing the redness in Fareeha's face.

                “Uh yea I’m fine, just tired. You said you were coming to get me? For what?”

                “If ya sure… Anyways! I came to get you for the match, remember?”

                Searching her memory for any mention of plans with Lena, she came up short. “Uh no I’m sorry. I got busy training with Saty…a. You know what? Give me five. I’ll meet you down by the car.”

                “Sure, love. See you in a few.”

                Pharah shut her door and began getting ready. A night out sounded good right about now and Lena and her always have a good time. If they ended back at someone's place then so be it! She washed her face and fixed her makeup before hearing another knock at the door. “Lena I said…” she began as she crossed the room and opened the door to see Angela standing before her. “Oh. Hey Ang, what’s up?” she said as she left the door open for the doctor to come in at her own accord, returning to her tasks.

                “Uh Fareeha, I need to talk to you,” Angela began.

                “Can it wait? I’m on my way out,” Fareeha continued to rustle through her closet for an appropriate jersey and pants, all while standing in her sports bra and panties. Angela couldn’t help but stare. She was so drawn to this exotic woman, but that had to wait. She had a lot to get off her chest and it was starting to build up.

                “Uhm, I much prefer to do it now,” Angela hung her head down and began fiddling with her hands, spinning her thumbs around each other.

                Pharah slipped into a pair of bright blue jeans and sat down at the table motioning for Angela to join her. Angela shut the door behind her and proceeded to join her. She sat quietly a moment which made Pharah fidget. She sensed it was serious and didn’t want to be pushy but she did have plans. “Look, Angela…”

                “I like you,” Angela blurted, interrupting Pharah.

                Pharah stared.

                The doctor continued, “I like you, Fareeha. More than just friends and more than a one night stand. And last night meant so much to me, but I… I get the feeling you don’t like me the same way.” Angela’s voice cracked slightly on that last part causing her to quickly look down in embarrassment.

                “Well of course I like you, I mean; I wouldn’t have done what we did last night if I didn’t like you. But if you mean do I like… want to date you? I can’t really say that I do, Ang. I mean… we’re good friends and I thought last night was just for… fun…” Pharah tried hard to choose her words carefully. Not careful enough it seemed. Angela burst into tears. Words barely audible now, “But last night… You agreed that we should take trips and do more together. Was that all a lie?”

                Pharah got up and knelt down in front of the sobbing blond, taking her hands into her own. “Aw Ang. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Honest. I really thought you meant as friends… I’m so sorry I hurt you. I just don’t see you that way.” She wiped the streams flowing down Angela’s face. “I’m truly sorry, Ang.”

                Before Angela could respond to her, there was another knock on the door. “One moment, it’s probably Lena.” Pharah left the tear streaked woman and went to answer the door. Instead of greeting an overly cheerful Brit she was met with the familiar golden gaze of Satya, whom took a brief look behind her and realized it was not a good time. “I’ll come back.” Fareeha, too shocked to reach out, just watched as Satya made her way down the hall and around the corner.

                “ALLLAENA!” She spouted as she slammed the door for the second time that evening. “Angela, I’m sorry, I truly am, but this is all terrible timing.”

                Angela looked up, expression gone from her face. She rose to her feet and crossed the room, but not before stopping to lay a hard slap across Fareeha’s cheek, leaving a red mark in its place. Angela smiled proudly and left the way she came in. Fareeha rubbed her soft cheek that was now growing small welts where Angela’s hand landed particularly hard. Despite the current situation, Pharah couldn’t help but smile to herself. _She came to see me_ , she thought. Quickly, Fareeha finished getting dressed and ran to chase down Satya. The way she exited implied she was headed to the recreation area. _I’ll start there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alllaena! is Arabic for Dammit!  
> I tried my hand at putting in another language.  
> Mind you I do not speak Arabic in ANY sense, so if you do and it's wrong, PLEASE correct me!  
> Send me to the right sources or whatever :) Thanks so much!


	4. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running around looking for Satya, Pharah finally catches up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone this is moving along nicely.  
> Like I said it's going to be a short one.  
> It's almost there.  
> I hope you're enjoying.

                 Pharah made her way to the recreation hall where she saw Fawkes and Lucio playing pool and to the looks of it, Lucio wasn’t doing so well. She panned the room further to find Winston reading in the tall chair by the window. Scanning further she began to realize there was no sign of Satya. She made her way to the extra-large windows where Winston was and tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me, sir. Have you seen Miss Satya Vaswani pass through here?” Winston gave a look over his tiny glasses, grunted at the disruption, and pointed in the direction of the library. “Thank you, sir.” She quickly made way toward the library. The corridors were empty so it made it easier for Fareeha to pick up speed. The library wasn’t too far but it was far enough that she had to run if she wanted to catch up to her.

                Finally reaching the double doors of the high ceiling room, Fareeha entered making a sort of ruckus which garnered a bit of audience of glaring stares. She mouthed an apology and made her way to the front desk. “Hi, I’m wondering if Miss Satya Vaswani had passed through here.” The lady stared at her, eyeing her up and down. “Yea, she came through a few minutes ago, took out a book and mentioned she was heading back to her room to read it immediately.” Pharah’s face lit up and it must have showed because the lady slightly smiled. She thanked the librarian and made her way to the dorms again. Satya was on the other side of the dorms so she would have missed passing her either way. She carefully opened and closed the doors this time and ran for the dorms.

                On her way to Satya’s room she bumped into Aleksandra who was reading a Russian leaflet. “Where you going so quickly?” she asked in her rich accent as she felt Fareeha’s shoulder slam into hers. “Ugh sorry Zarya, I need to catch up to Satya. Didn’t mean to knock you over there.”

                “Pfft,” Zarya scoffed, “As if you could knock me over.”

                Zarya and Pharah never really got along. Many speculated it was due to their “Alpha” nature. They were both pretty bold and “bossy” as some may put it, but they never would. They didn’t hate each other by any means, but they did like to rib each other from time to time… most of the time. Pharah just shook her head at the response and chuckled “Yea okay, later Zarya.” She then took off again for Satya’s room. When she got there the door was ajar, which gave the Egyptian a beam of hope. She knocked three times and waited. She heard the ever familiar sound of clicking heels across the floor and Satya’s face peered through the crack she had left open.

                “Sorry about earlier,” Pharah began,”Dr. Ziegler was distraught and I was just comforting her. Would you please tell me why you came by?”

                Satya stared a moment and then opened the door wider to invite the tall, dark woman inside. She couldn’t help but notice how sweaty she was and wondered if she had ran to see her. “Please, sit.” Symmetra gestured to a set of blue hued table and chairs over in the corner by her window. Pharah pictured Satya sitting there in the morning having her breakfast away from everyone, taking in the morning light, and it made her heart flutter. She pulled the opposite seat out to invite Satya to join her. The flowy Indian woman shut her dorm room door and joined her, allowing the much stronger woman to push her in. Pharah pulled her chair out a bit to be closer and more open for their conversation.

                “Please, Satya, tell me why you came to my place. You never come to that side unless you need to,” Pharah began, a little too eager to hear what Satya had to say.

                “Well, I wanted to talk about our training today,” she said as she noticed Pharah’s expression turn into disappointment and her shoulders sag.

                “Go on then,” the Egyptian encouraged as she sat back and crossed her leg over her lap resting her ankle on her knee.

                “Well it was about when you got hurt really… You looked like you were about to… How do I put this?… You looked as though you were about to k-kiss me,” the Indian woman suddenly grew shy and if Fareeha didn’t know better, she could’ve sworn she was blushing. “So, were you?”

                Pharah was caught off guard; this is not what she had in mind when she said they had to talk about training. _Way to skirt around it, Satya._ “Well,” Fareeha began, “to the point? Yes.” Noting Symmetra immediately growing uncomfortable, she continued to explain. “I need you to know, Satya, that I’m very fond of you. I have been for a while. You’re smart and beautiful. I’ve really enjoyed our time training and I don’t know... I was hoping you’d feel the same way by now.” Satya began to fidget with her hands, something Fareeha had never seen before. She was always perfectly still and poised and made no sudden movements, everything about her was always so particular. Satya looked down and realized what she was doing and stopped. She kept her gaze upon her lap but Fareeha noted the redness in her cheeks glowing brighter.

                “Well Miss Amari, I must say, I did not see this coming.”

                Pharah hung her head low. This is not what she wanted to hear.

                Satya continued, “Though it is surprising, I must also say, I’m intrigued.” The Indian woman, now standing taller than Pharah, put a slender finger under the dark beauty’s chin to lift her face to hers. She kissed her softly on the lips tasting her mint balm. Pharah’s eyes were wide in shock and then slowly grew softer until they closed completely. The warmth of Satya’s breath felt divine and smelled like vanilla - she wanted more. Her crush then released and pulled away. Pharah stared up at the beaming yellow eyes staring down at her, her smile hard to hide. Then Satya turned and sat on her bed and patted next to her. “Please, come and sit.”


	5. Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah never expected it, but here Satya was, returning her affections.  
> Warning: Lesbian sex! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're coming to the end. I think one more chapter or so!  
> I hope you're enjoying this little story :)

                 Pharah followed Satya’s order and sat next to her crush, staring into her eyes, resisting the urge to run her hands through her glossy raven black tresses. Satya could hear her heart beating in her ears and she couldn’t believe what she was about to do, but she had thought about it a few times before. It wasn’t something she was ever truly interested in until she had spent more time with Fareeha. With a slow, calculated gesture, she raised her hand and touched the tiny red welts that lingered after Angela’s slap. “What happened here?” Satya asked softly.

                “Oh just a resolution to a problem. Nothing to be concerned about,” Pharah said, her eyes focused on Symmetra’s lips as she spoke.

                “I see,” she replied before gripping slightly and pulling Pharah in for another kiss. Both women were enthralled. Mouths parted slightly they gave each other long, lustful kisses until it was Satya who slipped her tongue past her own lips and into Fareeha’s. Fareeha welcomed it with hers, licking softly at the sweet tasting flesh she invited in. No longer holding back, Pharah reach up and ran her hands through Satya’s mane, it was as silky as it looked, so soft and comforting. She heard her let out a quiet moan in her mouth so she knew that she liked it. She ran her hand from roots to tip until her hand bumped the zipper on the back of Satya’s dress. _Should I?_ She thought to herself. _I don’t want to scare her away. No, no. I’ll let her set the pace._ So Pharah pulled her hand out of Satya’s hair and wrapped it around her waist to pull her in closer. However, Satya stopped everything and stood up. “Unzip me,” she said sternly but not the same way she made orders on the battlefield, this was much different. Fareeha jumped to her feet and gently tugged down the tiny zipper that held Satya’s outfit together. When the dress was fully loosened, Satya dropped it off her shoulders allowing it to slide down her curves before falling to her feet. Pharah stared. This woman was a vision to behold. With no bra on, her tiny dark brown nipples were peaked atop her handful of breasts and Pharah wanted nothing more than to take them into her mouth. Satya left her panties and stockings in place as she ordered Fareeha to remove her clothing. Wasting no time Pharah undid her pants and pulled them down and off, placing them on the chair Satya had been seated in, along with her dress. She figured this would garner points with her.

                Satya smirked, how attentive her new lover was being to her ways. She walked over to Fareeha and tugged at her shirt to help her take it off. Pharah raised her arms and felt the shirt sliding up her body until it was off and Satya was tugging at her bra. Pharah reached around unclasped the back and pulled it up and over her head herself since it was tighter than a shirt. Her chest bounced out being a bit more bountiful than Satya’s. Her own light brown nipples peaked to the sudden exposure of cool air. She began to pull at her underwear when Satya stopped her. “Not yet,” she said.

                Satya pushed Fareeha back down on the bed and straddled her lap to face her. Her body heat pressed against Fareeha was all she ever imagined and more. Her breast felt soft as they touched her own and her touch was just as gentle. She noticed, however, that she was careful not to use her biotic arm to caress and Pharah didn’t understand why. She took Satya by her metal arm and put it to her own face so that she could feel its cool touch and hear the humming of the mechanics inside. Satya blushed and resisted pulling it away from her but understood what she was doing. Something not many did, which is why she eyed Fareeha in the first place. She seemed to respect, and dare she say, love her mecha half. Satya put her other arm around her lover’s shoulder and put lips to lips once again, this time not holding back. Her mouth was wide and tongue was free. Pharah was shocked at this response but she loved it. She opened her mouth wide, holding Satya close by her back. _Oh her back!_ Fareeha thought. _What a lovely back!_ She caressed it up and down as her partner took force, kissing hard but passionate, exploring all the crevices of Pharah’s mouth with her own.

                Satya stopped and pulled away; sitting up tall she presented her nipple for Fareeha to engage with. The Egyptian looked up at her and then down at her present. Oh how lovely it was. Fareeha gently but firmly placed her hand and massaged Satya’s chest. Satya let her head fall back as she experienced this new kind of pleasure. It had been a while since she had a lover in her bed and she forgot how much another warm body was so comforting and, well, just plain old nice. Just as that thought passed her mind her breast was in Pharah’s mouth. Her warmth engulfed around her felt so good and she couldn’t help but push all of it into her. Pharah received this gift graciously and began to lick at the tiny nub as she sucked around it taking her entire cup into her mouth. This was a dream come true for Fareeha. She used her other hand to massage Satya’s other breast and pinch her nipple gently. Satya began to let out little sighs and moans, feeling her own body heat up and her everything began to respond. She felt herself reaching for her Egyptian lover’s chest, pinching and massaging gently as she was being sucked on. Pharah switched sides and did the same, allowing Satya’s moans to guide her in what she was allowed to accomplish.

                Fareeha was showing great self-control by this point. With any other girl she would have tossed them down and ravished them by now. Satya was different, however. She wanted nothing more than to do everything to her that her lover wanted and not what she wanted herself. So she let the voluptuous Indian take reign and boy was she glad she did. Everything about her was arousing and it wasn’t long before she felt it in her panties. Satya laid Pharah down and sat atop her reaching her arms up to put her hair up in itself, this exposed all her skin leaving Fareeha to gaze upon her goddess. Sunlight streaming in left a soft glow around her body as she sat there looking down at Fareeha. Pharah wanted nothing more than to capture this moment. This beautiful moment of being entwined with the woman she had been pining over for months. The woman that had made her want to cut ties with all her lovers and have only one by her side; her. Satya then leaned down and whispered in Pharah’s ear “Now I know you’ve had practice in this area, so I expect you won’t disappoint.”

                Fareeha grinned to herself. She knew about her tales of the night and yet still she wanted to be with her. She was worried that if she didn’t know and found out that it’d be a deal breaker, so it was nice to know otherwise. Satya stood up and took off her panties deliberately slow. Pharah bit her lower lip as her sex was exposed. So perfectly manicured and trim like the rest of Satya’s body. She still had some hair but it was buzzed down to a neatly cut triangle that pointed to her opening. Satya then crawled behind Pharah who was now sitting and lay down behind her. “I’d like for you to use your mouth if that’s okay with you, Miss Amari?” Fareeha smiled at the cordial invite, she stood and removed her own panties and placed both of them again on the chair. Satya opened her legs to invite her lover in and Fareeha did not hesitate for a moment. She crawled up the bed and rested her head between Satya’s legs. She started gently pecking her inner thighs, taking in her rich scent. Satya’s moans were wonderful music to her ears as she wrapped her arms around her thighs and pulled them wider apart. Now kissing her lower lips feeling the smoothness of her skin with every peck. She then slowly started licking the edge of Satya’s slit, before slipping it in entirely. Both women moaned when it happened. Fareeha was in pure bliss to finally be in the throws with her crush and Satya to finally feel Fareeha’s touch against her skin. Satya let out a moan that was all the fuel Fareeha needed. Instant gratification was all the firepower she needed, remember?

                Satya braced herself against the sheets, normally a well composed woman she was no stranger to letting it all go in the bedroom. This was the only place she could cope with disorder. It took her a long time to realize that sex, at least the good kind, was sort of messy and unforgiving. After her first time she was almost traumatized. The person she was with at the time, she thought she could trust them to do things on her terms, but that wasn’t the case. This time, however, years away and with a much gentler lover, she felt at ease. She felt like she could lose herself a little. Satya let her head relax back as she gripped fistfuls of sky blue Egyptian cotton. Meanwhile, Fareeha explored her welcoming lover with her tongue, up and down – in and out. Making her tongue as wide as she could, Pharah licked harder and pressed all over against all of Satya hearing her moan louder. She stopped at her clit, wet her tongue with her own saliva, and began lapping at her goddess like a servant eager to please. Everything inside the Indian woman was heating up and she felt she was getting close to explosion. Of course it wouldn’t take long; self-love was never as satisfying as taking a lover so she was slightly pent up. Pharah licked away gently but with purpose as she began to suck and flick Satya’s tiny nub making her arch her back and moan. “I think I may be ready,” Satya managed to huff out between moans. Pharah wondered what she meant by it but she continued being sure not to lose rhythm or else she may lose her lover.

                Continuing at the same pace, Satya gripped the sheets harder. Her insides were getting tingly and she knew a release was about to happen. Just as she let go of the sheets she grabbed Pharah’s head and buried her face in deeper. Pharah surprised by the action still didn’t miss a beat and began sucking and licking harder. Satya squirmed and moaned as pleasure was flowing through every bit of her causing her to lose control of herself. Her toes curled and her body went tight. She fell silent as the wave washed over her and flooded out of her. Holding on to Fareeha’s head tightly, she let out a cry and then a series of gasps and moans. Pharah smiled as she felt her goddess’ tension loosen and her body lay relaxed. She looked up to see Satya put her arm over her eyes and her head fall to the side. This was a good sign. The toned woman crawled her way up next to her now spent lover and she kissed her on the elbow. “Was that good?” Pharah asked for verbal confirmation. Satya lowered her arm slightly, turned her head to peer at her lover, and nodded with a smile. Pharah smiled back and then laid her head down next to her wrapping her arm around Satya’s flat, smooth stomach. “I believe it is your turn,” the sultry accented woman said from under her arm.

                Pharah shook her head, “No, you relax. This is nice. Just this.” She pecked Satya again, reached down to cover themselves with Satya’s plushy white comforter and lay there in each other’s embrace. It had been a long while since Fareeha felt comfortable sleeping next to a lover. Most times when it was over she either shooed them out or wish she had. Not this time. This time it was her and her reciprocated crush and she didn’t want to be anywhere else with anyone else. Satya rolled over to face Pharah and kissed her on the nose before snuggling in. “I hope you don’t mind,” she began “but I’m going to need you to stay the night. I must repay you for your acts of kindness.” Both women smiled as Satya nestled her head down into Fareeha’s chest. She never knew muscles could be comforting, but feeling Fareeha's strong arms wrapped around her made her feel safe. And that’s how they fell asleep - entwined.


	6. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy isn't always about sex, sometimes it's about letting others see what most don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter you guys!   
> This short and sweet story has come to an end.  
> I hope you liked it ^_^

                 After a night of love making and cuddling, Satya and Fareeha were late to rise. Good thing it was their time off that they needed no alarms. The hour was rounding to 10 in the morning when Satya opened her eyes. Light had been beaming in all morning as she never really closed her curtains. She released herself from Fareeha’s embrace and began to wash up in her bathroom. She ran a warm shower and before stepping in, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. “You may enter,” she said slightly louder than the sound of the rushing water. Fareeha opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind her. “May I join?” she asked as she rubbed her face of sleep. Satya hesitated for a moment. This is the first time anyone but herself and her engineers/doctors was going to see her without her arm. _She can handle it,_ she thought. Satya nodded and walked over to the table by the door. With a few clicks and releases her biotic arm was detached from her body and now lying lifeless on the table. Fareeha stared a moment and then smiled. Now she knew why Satya was so hesitant to her, and not just in the bathroom, but always. Pharah had made slight comments of flirtation before but they were always met with either disinterest or comments such as “You aren’t capable to handle me.” This, when she heard it, was the last time she really tried to make a pass at Satya.

                Satya walked passed Fareeha and stepped into the glass cubicle pulling her in behind her and shutting the glass door. Pharah noticed the dispensers on the wall of the shower labeled for shampoo, conditioner, and soap. _Ah, clever!_ “May I wash your hair for you?” Pharah asked as gingerly and sentimental as possible. Satya thought a moment, even though she was very particular about her routine, it may be nice to have someone else do it for a change. She nodded almost sheepishly as she stepped aside and let Fareeha have access to the dispenser. Fareeha pumped the knobbed opening that allowed the pearly liquid to flow into her hands. “You know, I always wondered how you showered…” she stopped herself. _That didn’t sound right._

“Oh?” Satya baited.

                “Well I mean, I knew you had to take your arm off and all. I always wondered if you were left to fumble with bottles. But of course I should have known that you were capable of something like this. Genius. I would have been left to fumble,” she finished with a sort of shy chuckle before running her hands over Satya’s scalp and down her long tresses to suds them up.

                Satya chuckled as well. She thought it was sort of endearing that Fareeha thought of her at all and she put her head back to enjoy her massages that her lover was doing. She had her hair done at salons before but nothing like having someone you care about do it for you. She felt familiar tingles as she enjoyed her Egyptian’s touch. Allowing the warm water to cascade down both of their exposed bodies, Satya then stepped aside to let Fareeha enjoy the warmth for a bit.

                After their shower and more intimacy, Satya got dressed into a new outfit for the day. Pharah was left to put back on the clothes she had come in, minus her panties. “I’m going to head back to my dorm and change. I’ll only be a minute. Want me to meet you for breakfast?”

                Satya contemplated and decided, “How about you bring something back for us to share, if you don’t mind keeping me company here.” Fareeha nodded in agreement, kissed Satya’s cheek and headed towards her dorm.

                Reaching her door she found a note taped to it. Snatching it down she tossed it aside and began rummaging for clean clothes. She quickly undressed and replaced everything she was wearing. She fixed her hair the way she liked it and grabbed a bag to bring over to Satya’s. She didn’t want to be hasty but she had a feeling she’d be there another night and wanted to be prepared so they could just spend time together. Meanwhile she tried to remember everything that Satya usually ate. Making a mental list in her head of everything she needed to grab she was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. _Quite popular this week!_ She opened the door to find Lena standing in front of her looking quite glum, well as far as Lena’s usual peppiness goes.   
                “Oh shit! I’m so sorry Lena!” Fareeha exclaimed as she remembered that she was supposed to meet her to go out last night.

                “Uh yea, cheers. So what happened to you last night?” Lena said, looking down at her feet.

                “I’m so sorry. I got tied up after you left. Not sure when I got so popular,” she said with a bit of a chuckle. “Aw, Lena, forgive me. Someone needed me and I couldn’t refuse. I’m really sorry I didn’t come down and tell you. It all happened so fast.”

                Lena looked up at the Egyptian woman with glassy eyes. “Yea well I was hoping we could rekindle what we had but I guess that’s not happening.”

                Fareeha, feeling a little trapped, didn’t know what to do. So she did the only thing she knew to defuse the situation. “Listen, Lena. I’m really sorry, what we had was fun and all but I’m seeing someone now.” _Alllaena! Should she be saying this?_

                Tracer wiped her eyes and looked at Pharah in a bit of shock, “Oh? Oh! Is it the doctor? I could see that working… I guess.”

                “No, no it’s not Angela, though I’m sure I owe her an explanation as well,” she said trailing off a bit. “Look, no. It doesn’t matter. Point here is that I’m no longer… available.”

                “I got you, love.” Lena didn’t seem particularly hurt by this statement. Being bruised the night before made it easier to accept. She gave a wave and turned to walk away; as she did she bumped into Satya. “Oh hey Satya, if you’re here to confess your love, too. I wouldn’t bother. She’s taken.” Lena then sped pass the taller woman and was gone in a flash. Satya smirked to herself before rounding the corner to enter the threshold. “Taken are you?” Satya said in a sort of mocking, but sultry tone.

                Pharah shrugged and smiled.

                “I like the sound of that,” the Indian woman made her way over to her Egyptian lover and kissed her hard on the mouth. “Packing a bag were you?”

                “Uh, yes. Is that alright with you?” Fareeha asked nervously but then noticed a bag in Satya’s hand.

                “Actually I was planning to spend the evening here if you don’t mind?”

                Pharah smiled and kissed Satya again before running around to clean up. “Oh you don’t have to do that.”

                “Yes. I do.” She continued to put clothes away and tidy her space so that everything was perfectly placed. Symmetra gave her a nod and a smile when she was finished.

                “Now my dear attentive one, what shall we eat?” Satya asked in a cheerful tune. One Pharah hadn’t heard much of before as their arrangement was usually all business.

                “Well I was going to head to the mess hall to bring us back some food for now and some for later.”

                “Sounds positively perfect. Let us go together,” Satya replied, putting her hand out for Fareeha’s.

                Fareeha took her hand as they headed out. She locked her room and both women made way for the mess hall hand in hand for everyone to see. _THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!_ Pharah kept shouting in her head. She could hardly contain her excitement. So much so that she stopped her partner, turned to her, and kissed her passionately before continuing their walk once more. Satya, now the surprised one, smiled and clasped hands once again, this time tighter.

                “This doesn’t change anything with training. You better be on time tomorrow,” Satya said half joking and half threatening.

                “But of course, my dear.”


End file.
